My Brother And I
by Crazyfan10
Summary: The adventures of Rachel, Kurt, and their brothers Blaine and Rory Hopefully way better than the summary Part of the siblings!AU
1. The Hummel Boys

Hi

So, I've been absolutely awful at posting anything once again, but hopefully you'll forgive me!

This is part of the 'Siblings' au, based on a couple of things.

Basically, Kurt and Rory are brothers (this idea started because Damian and Chris look really similar) and Blaine and Rachel are siblings (this idea is one that was around on tumblr for a while, and again is due to the similarity between them appearance-wise)

Cameron from Glee Project is also in this, as are some of the other TGP cast. His character, Christian, is based on the idea, again floating around on tumblr, that if he'd made it onto Glee, he'd be a Warbler.

These combined AUs gave me all sorts of ideas and out of that this was born.

I know, it's short- I've separated the chapters so that the start is less confusing until you (and I) get our heads around the siblings!

This time, I promise I will actually post as promised. The next chapter is already written and almost ready to go!

As always, favourite and alert, but PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you think it's absolutely awful!

Without further ado

WELCOME TO THE SIBLING!'VERSE

* * *

Kurt! I've been thinking about our setlist for sectionals and I think I've found the perfect songs for Glee clut b to sing this year. It showcases my talents as both a singer and dramatic actress perfectly. Let's just say that the audience will be amazed. A romantic duet between me and Finn, after all we're the power couple of the club, and then our usual group number with me as lead, of course...' Kurt Hummel grimaced as he answered the phone to hear Rachel Berry's exuberant, overly chirpy voice on the other end of the line. Whilst he loved his best friend and fellow diva and would normally be more than happy to spend time talking with her about music and glee club, he really didn't have time for one of Rachel's self-obsessed ranting sessions today. He had more important things to do, so he quickly stopped her, saying 'Rach, as fabulous as that sounds, I really can't talk now. It's getting late and I need to do my skincare routine. Can we talk tomorrow?'

'Of course. I have to go now anyway, I just called to tell you not to worry and that I, as usual, have selflessly sacrificed a great deal of my own time in order to ensure the success of the club. We'll talk more tomorrow' As the tone sounded on his phone signalling that Rachel had hung up, Kurt quickly flicked his attention back to what he'd been doing before the phone call- his laptop- which was sitting there with Skype open and ready. Sure enough, a minute or so later the familiar ringing of an incoming call blasted through his room. A big smile on his face, Kurt quickly clicked the 'Answer With Video', his grin growing as a face appeared, looking half asleep. A face extremely similar to Kurt's own, with the same electric blue-grey eyes, pale skin and naturally bouncy chestnut hair- the face of his younger brother Rory. Waving at the camera on his laptop, Kurt was worried- Rory looked really really tired. He recognised the dark patches under the eyes and the detached expression on his brother's face and tried not to think about what that meant. His heart now beating faster, Kurt raised his eyebrows 'Ror, no offence but you don't look so good. Have you slept in the past week? Is everything OK?'

''m fine Kurt. Just tired…You don't look so great y'rself' Rory smiled sleepily, running his hand through his hair absently. Kurt didn't miss the fact that his brother didn't make direct eye contact with him, and decided that he needed to figure out what was going on.

'I can look after myself Rory, don't worry. How are things over there?' Kurt's voice as he spoke to his brother was completely different to his normal voice- his true voice had a slight Irish lilt to it and lacked its customary sarcastic edge. His expression, too, softened as he spoke.

'It's OK. They still don't like me all that much, even after all this time. Especially because of mammy' Rory could feel tears threatening to spill over his eyes but fought them back- he was determined that his older brother wouldn't see him cry. Kurt was already worried enough about him as it is.

'Rory, what are they doing? And don't you dare lie to me. You're a crummy liar, so don't even try'

'Ok, OK. You win. It's just name calling, nothing too serious. The worst part is that I never know where they are, where they're gonna be next. That's what's scares me the most.'

'I told you, don't lie. That bruise on your arm wasn't there last time we spoke, Rory. How long has this been going on?'

'Fine. That's from a locker shove, last week. It's only been going on for a couple weeks, Kurt. Don't freak.'

'Rory, we need to do something about this. You can't just let them hurt you like that. Do you have any idea why they've started this?'

'What can you do? There's an ocean between us, Kurt. As for a reason...Let's just say they recently found out a secret about me which has tipped them over the edge.' Rory's voice shook slightly as he said this, his vision flashing with burly, built jocks and ice-cold slushies and the sharp slash of the metal lockers as they cut into his back.

His memories were, thankfully, cut short by Kurt's voice, even more concerned now

'Oh, Rory. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? How'd they all find out?'

'One of the jerks on the football team overheard me talking to Caroline two weeks ago and decided that it would be fun to tell everyone and ruin my life. The shoving started the day after and hasn't stopped since. I don't know what to do, Kurt' with every sentence, Kurt could see his younger brother's facade breaking apart, leaving the hurt, confused 15 year old boy that Rory really was.

'Does Mum know?' Kurt asked softly, knowing that it would be a touchy subject.

'Are you kiddin' me? I can't tell her, about either thing. You know how she is!' Rory almost laughed at his brother's too-innocent way of viewing the world. That was one thing that Rory always admired about Kurt- even though he'd been put through so much, Kurt never gave up faith in kindness, faith in humanity. Even when he had every right to, he never did.

'I have an idea. I know you're going to hate to do this but...have you got enough suitcases handy to pack your stuff up quickly?' Kurt's tone now was hopeful, and excited. The sort of tone that usually indicated that he was about to suggest something crazy or dangerous or both- usually both.

'I'm not going to run away, Kurt. I can't. I have nowhere to go. I can't ask CC's mother to take me in' Rory said, already guessing what his brother was thinking.

'Hopefully you won't have to, but just be ready in case you do'

'You want me to tell her?'

'Yes. You need to be honest about yourself, Rory...'

'But what if she chucks me out? Yes, I'll have my things, but where would I go? I don't exactly have people who could take me in here, not for a long time. I need a roof over my head, Kurt'

'Isn't it obvious? Rory, if she throws you out, here's what I want you to do. Get your stuff, get out of the house, go to CCs and then call me on Skype. I'll talk to dad, then we'll see what we can do about getting you a plane ticket here'

'You're serious?'

'Yeah, Rory'

'Of course! If she kicks me out, Dad'll have no problem getting custody over both of us, if she even tries to get me back after this' Rory looked happier then Kurt had seen him so far at the thought- if it wasn't for the fact that their mother had trapped Burt legally when it came to Rory's custody, he'd have moved in with his brother and father a long time ago. Now it looked like he might get that chance.

'Alright Rory, guess you better start packing. I won't leave, OK?'

'Thank you, Kurt. So much' Rory smiled and Kurt watched him quickly drag out a bunch of small suitcases from his closet and proceed to pack the entire contents of his bedroom into them. It almost reduced Kurt to tears when he saw Rory pick up a small picture frame on his bedside table and, when Rory went to pack it, turned it over to show the picture. It was one of the two of them, at around 7 or 8- the first time Kurt and Burt had gone to visit Rory. It was a nice autumn day and they were both completely decked out in bright green and white outfits, and Rory had slung his arms around Kurt's neck for a piggyback. So when Burt managed to get his camera out to capture the moment, he'd caught both of them laughing, eyes sparkling and brilliantly blue as they stared at the camera. It had been, and remained to this day, Kurt's favourite memory of the entire trip and he was touched that Rory kept a copy of that photo in his room. It made him feel much closer to Rory as he looked over at the matching photo that sat on his own bedside table. He almost missed it when Rory pressed a kiss to the photo before placing it, carefully wrapped in several t-shirts, into one of his suitcases.

* * *

So

What did we think?

Really really awful? Like it?

I hope it wasn't too confusing!

Let me know- click that button down there! Review!


	2. The Anderson-Berry Family

Hi there!

So, look at me! I actually kept my promise of posting! wooo!

Alright

In this half of the AU, meet Blaine and Rachel Anderson-Berry. Half brother and sister, or they think so anyway (Blaine and Rachel have never actually found out which of their dads is their biological father, but considering how much they look alike they all think that they are indeed half-siblings). Rachel is Blaine's senior by 10 months, and they live with their fathers (when Blaine isn't dorming at Dalton), but both have contact with and spend time with their mothers. They argue and often drive their dads insane but in the end, they love each other.

**The Next Day, Somewhere Across Town**

'You've reached Rachel Berry. Unfortunately I'm busy and can't answer the phone at the moment, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can'

'Hey Rach, it's me, obviously. I need to talk to you; can you please call me back when you get this?' Blaine Anderson sighed as he, once again, heard his sister's quite honestly annoying voicemail message. He'd called her close to 20 times that day with no answer, and it was starting to wear his patience thin. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head decided that if he couldn't reach her this last time he'd give up for a couple of days. Dialling the number so familiar that his fingers automatically moved around his touch-screen phone, he told himself to breathe and relax.

One ring, two rings, three rings… 'Blaine, I'm so sorry. I must have crappy reception or something because I swear I only just got your messages…' This time, instead of a robotic voice message, Blaine got the live sound of Rachel Anderson-Berry's voice, albeit cutting out and fuzzy, accompanied with the sound of a full blast radio in the background.

'Where are you, Rach? And yeah, it sounds all weird and bad quality'

'I'm on my way home from Shelby's. What's up, B?'

'I'm coming home, for good this time. I officially sign out of Dalton in one week- I'm going back to public school, Rach'

'What? Blaine, are you sure? I know you want another chance to do things over but public school is kinda brutal. I'm going to assume you're coming to McKinley, right?

'Yes, I'm sure. I'm sick of feeling like a coward because I ran away, Rachel. I need this'

'Well, as long as you're sure...Welcome to McKinley High School, then. You better join the Glee Club, Blaine. As much as I hate to admit it you're almost as talented as me, and we could do with some more talent. Alright, I have to hang up now. We'll talk more later. Love you, B'

'Of course I'm joining your Glee Club, doof. Sure, talk later. Love you too' Blaine smiled into the phone as he set it back on the stand before turning to his door and realising too late that someone was there, and that they had overheard, at best, too much.

'You're leaving?' the tall, lanky figure spoke in a quiet voice as he slowly walked into Blaine's room

'Yeah. I was planning to tell you sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to...' Blaine trailed off, realising how incredibly awkward this was.

'What do you mean, Blaine? You're leaving in ONE WEEK' the hurt expression on his best friend's face made Blaine regret every time he'd opened his mouth to tell Christian and couldn't bring himself to form the words, every time he'd gotten a pen out to write an letter explaining and could never actually write anything down, 'You couldn't have told me?'

'This was already hard enough without having to deal with your inevitably cheesy goodbye, Chris'

'And so you thought that it would be better to suddenly disappear? For you to leave for the weekend and not come back? Honestly' Christian's voice got more and more upset with each sentence he said. As he finished, close to tears, Chris raised one of his eyebrows in question before allowing a sad smile to cross his features and leaning forward to wrap the shorter boy in a tight hug, 'You're a goof, you know that, right?'

'Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot. But you love me' Blaine laughed, trying to ease some of the tension.

'I'm really gonna miss you, Blainers' Chris whispered, his voice shaky and small as he finally pulled away.

'I'm not gone yet, Chris. Even when I do go, we'll keep in touch, OK? And I'd rather tell the warblers myself, so if you breathe a word about this to anyone...You are dead. OK?' Blaine's face went serious and scary for all of two seconds before his usual bright smile came back and he was up to his usual jokes.

'Alright, fine. I was about to go out for some coffee. Come with me?' the taller blonde's face was pleading and sad, with a well practised 'kicked puppy' expression which Chris had learned from Blaine himself.

'Sure' Blaine followed Christian out of the room and down the hall, following his friend to their usual coffee place.

Walking into the small shop, Blaine could almost read Christian's mind and, before the taller boy could even move his hand, he whispered 'Don't even think about it. I'm paying' before stepping up to the counter, leaving Chris standing there with an exasperated expression again.

'One medium drip, a plate of biscotti and a large hot chocolate with marshmallows please' Blaine said, almost by reflex after months and months of constant practice- he'd ordered the same thing at the coffee shop with Chris every day after school many many times and had memorized their order by now. The two boys went and sat down at their usual table, neither willing to break the comfortable silence. A few minutes later, their buzzer went off and Blaine went to the counter and came back clutching two steaming mugs and a plate full of delicious almond biscotti. Placing them on the table in front of him, Blaine claimed the smaller mug as his own and began to methodically dissolve the biscuits into the warm drink, dunking the thin wafers into his coffee before biting the side.

'I'm going to miss this, you know' Blaine was the first one to break the silence

'Me too, Blaine. Promise me this won't be the last time we do this, or I'll be forced to get out to McKinley and drag you out'

'Come on, Chris. You know I could never do that'

'I thought I'd warn you just in case. I know where you live, alright?'

At this both boys broke out in laughter, and as they finished their drinks and headed back to the dorm, it hit Blaine that he was actually going to do this.

Blaine Anderson was going to face the terror of public school once again

* * *

So, this one was even shorter than the last one. Forgive me?

The chapters will get longer from here on out, I think.

As always, reviews will be appreciated wether they be bad or good, so press that little button. Go on. You know you want to!


End file.
